Flusay Girls
"Welcome to the new age of Cyberspace Artists" -フルセイ 少女 Flusay Girls is an online global group that creates and performs their own original songs and music videos inspired by popular Japanese and Korean music. Jelly Heroine/Jelly Villain is a dance training team under Flusay Girls headed by FG member Yaima-chan. This group primarily focus on dance covers. Jelly Heroine is the Japanese dance cover unit and Jelly Villain is the Korean dance cover unit. Other units of Flusay Girls include Chibi Sailor School, 2Smile and Flusay Girls NaYaHo. Members 1431314012.png|Holly 1431322713.png|Yaima 1431407918.png|Nanami 1431323739.png|Kila 1431494385.png|Lii Lian 1431407762.png|Juju *Holly *Yaima *Nanami *Kila *Lii Lian * Juju About Flusay Girls is an online group of idol fans that have come together to write their own original music and choreography as well as create an opportunity with a "do it yourself" attitude to those who live in countries with no opportunities for aspiring net idols to come together and create their own opportunities and content. History The Group began on Januray 27, 2010 When Flugel (Nanami Uehara) created a fansign for her best friend Lindsay Whitney on myspace, who commented "This looks like an album cover" in reply Flugel said "Yeah lets make our own band!" and that was that. Flusay was born. The name "Flusay" comes from Flugel and Lindsay's names Flu-gel & Lind-say = Flu-say. Flugel had just started Jpop dancing and had posted her first full video on March 7, 2010 which then inspired her to expand the group beyond Flusay and create Flusay Girls, the online group that writes their own music in Japanese and English plus creates original choreography to go with it. The main inspiration behind the group was DANCEROID (a popular dance cover group on youtube) and the Cruel Angels Project (Beckii Cruel). At the time there was no such thing as a net idol group and there were no rules or guidelines for them to follow but that didn't stop them from creating was essentially was the worlds first independent international net idol group. In the beginning there were no managers, no contracts, no budget, no training, no rules or guidelines The girls simply had a goal to create music and content inspired by the artists they loved and to bring entertainment and happiness to all who watched them and to help other people who shared that dream to bring it to life! Flusay Girls is driven by a strong passion and that is the key as to why it has lasted throughout the years and will continue to do so for many more. March 09, 2010 Flusay Girls YouTube was created and The First new member was none other then Velonica who became sub leader and Japanese lyrics writer for the group soon followed by: Uxi a talented parapara dancer. 29th of ‎March ‎2010, Flusay Girls uploaded the first of a series of audition videos that would recruit the first wave of new members ending on July 25 2010. April 25th 2010, Flusay Girls released their first instrumental track with choreography to their first song Shiawase Kimochi (幸せ気持) Under the group name 2smile a subgroup composed of members Flugel and Velonica. Velonica wrote the Japanese lyrics to the song which when translated to english means "Happy Feeling". This song was originally composed in English by Flugel writing about the friendship between her and member Lindsay who although never actively took part in the groups activities was one of the main reasons the group even began. A CM version was uploaded on May 27, 2010 June 8th 2010, Flusay Girls uploaded a choreography video to their CM song "Nyan nyan matte matte" in English "meow meow wait wait!" Followed by Orika's choreography video on the 14th July 2010 featuring Laura's version of the song. Flusay Girls then opened auditions on YouTube for more talented dancers, singers, songwriters and choreographers. The full list of auditionees was (youtube usernames) Fureirin, CaptainNono, Kurotsuki6, FalseStrawberry, maliciousdevice, whiterosesoftheheart and ReinaChanneru, LoveSora27, MooxWithxMeh, 4everhime and DokiDokiDachii During the March-July 2010 Flusay Girls First Wave auditions we welcomed Laura (MooxWithxMeh), Orika (4everhime), Kari (DokiDokiDachii) , Ayame (whiterosesoftheheart), and Michi (FalseStrawberry) to the team. On the 14th August Flusay Girls released their songs Nyan nyan matte matte - Flugel (english version) Tokyo games show - Flugel nyan nyan matte matte - 2smile (japanese version) and Shiawase Kimochi - 2smile (normal and remix versions) To their myspace account. On 15th October 2010, it was sadly announced that the group had lost three members Uxi, and Kari due to a lack of activity and failure to hand in dances and song lines. on October 16th 2010, we stood strong with seven members Flugel, Lindsay, Velonica, Laura, Ayame, Orika and Michi. With many new songs and projects in the making the group's future was looking bright... On October 30th 2010 Flusay Girls then released more songs Nyan nyan matte matte - Laura's version, and Clouds - Ayame & Flugel On their MySpace account. These were to be the last songs Flusay Girls would release on MySpace. Flusay Girls welcomed new members on youtube (December 31st 2010) these included SayonaraxAngel, Flamingred123 , luckyluckydia , Haruhisuzumiyaftw , itshanni3 and fanfair90 Who started out as new members to FGDC - Flusay Girls Dance Crew These members went on to create 女神達/Megamitachi a dance cover collaboration group http://www.youtube.com/user/MEGAMITACHIjp in December 2010 Michi announced that she would be leaving the group to focus more on her studies. She left a parting gift to the group an instrumental track she had created by herself. 2011 Sadly soon after the arrival of the new members arrival in June 2011 Flugel announced that she would be leaving Flusay Girls in the hands of her friend Maggie but this turned out to almost be the end of the project! During this Break Flugel (alias Anne) teamed up with Velonica (alias Erin) to create a cover channel called DIGITALGIRLjp to continue practicing her lyrics writing, mixing and instrumental skills. With Flusay Girls now losing more and more members and the management becoming inactive this led to miss trust among members and an overall shut down in the projects activity’s. The Revival 2012 IN late 2012 Flugel returned to revive her beloved project from the ashes! Working alone she created the phantom group "chibi sailor school" and released their first official Music video on December 31, 2012 since the groups disbandment. 2013 YouTube auditions were opened on January 7, 2013 and on February 3rd 2013 It was officially announced that there were SEVEN new members Haru Raaina (Lynarette), Ichijo (TsukasaTimez3) , Rin Peach, Tamy (Tamy15035), Kuu-chan (lankakuutamu01), Diki (DdollMe) and Katana (SonicCometChoreo) . 7th Febuary 2013 Debi was scouted and joined Flusay Girls as a wildcard member. 15th February 2013 Flusay Girls Diary YouTube Channel was opened. This channel contained the members intro videos and some challenges. On Febuary 26th 2013 Katana (SonicCometChoreo) left Flusay Girls with the passion to create her own online idol project KRP28 Febuary 27th 2013 We announced that in collaboration with Pinkly Ever After (a magical girl clothing line) we would be creating a set of uniforms for Flusay Girls members as rewards for becoming all star members (the results of which are decided by a members vote). March 11th the new Flusay Girls dance team Jelly made its debut with a dance cover to the popular vocaloid song Uni. On March 13th 2013 Yaima joined the group After her email application was successful On March 15th Twin members Rin and Ichijo both announced they would leave Flusay Girls to focus more on other online groups On March 16th 2013 Kuu-chan also announced her leaving the group due to her worry's about not being able to be an active enough member April 2013 Flusay Girls started to upload their multilingual covers to the very popular Korean song Gwiyomi which the members had translated and sung themselves. April 30 2013 Debi became the first member to receive the title of a Flusay Girls All Star which was decided by the vote of all the members and resulted in her being awarded the first of a custom made uniform by PinklyEverAfter In answer to the 2013 second wave auditions on May 31st Holly Heart, Misuzu, Kila, Dexo and Kitty joined Flusay Girls June 5th, 2013 Flusay Girls dance team created a separate YouTube Channel to host their dance covers and opened up auditions for the dance team which would split into two main groups, Jelly Heroine (a Japanese dance cover group) and Jelly Villain (a Korean dance cover group). September 7th 2013 Flusay Girls announced they would become apart of Sky-High Station a network that consisted of many other aspiring net idol groups in November 2013 Misuzu, Debi and Tamy all graduated, Tamy who chose to leave due to personal reasons and Debi and Misuzu graduated due to inactivity. December 1st 2013 Flusay Girls released their first Christmas MV "Christmas Song" on YouTube. This first version was from members Nanami, Holly Heart and Yaima (Flusay Girls NaYaHo) followed on December 21st 2013 by the Digital single which would be there first single ever released on bandcamp. This included the full Flusay Girls version (video later released on December 31st as a dance video). 2014 27th of January 2014, The next All Star members were announced this time the vote being a tie between Holly Heart and Yaima who both were awarded with a one of a kind flusay girls outfit designed by pinkly ever after. They also received a hand made badge (create by Nanami Uehara) to pin onto outfits in their member colour. Holly Heart March 10th 2014 Flusay Girls released their song POWDER as a digital release on bandcamp as well as simultaneously releasing a MV on youtube featuring members Nanami, Yaima, Holly Heart, Kila, Dexo and vocals from Kitty (Kitty however was not featured in the MV and left soon afterwords). POWDER was also the first single to have solo MV Versions released of each of its members. September 17th 2014, Oribia Sparks joined Flusay Girls after her email application was approved. 2015 May 9th 2015 Karman Joined Flusay Girls after an email audition application was successful. 11th May 2015 Juju and Lii Lian were promoted from Jelly Heroine to Flusay Girls members. 14th May 2015 Flusay Girls finally announced that they would be departing from Sky-High Station due to the fact that the network was inactive. 2nd of July, 2015 Flusay Girls released their single "No More Salvation" as a digital release on bandcamp including a lyrics video and an 8-bit version. This was the debut track of member Juju. We chose this date to release our single because in numerology the number 8 is a lucky number for prosperity (2+7+2+0+1+5=17 , 1+7=8) and the song talks briefly about divination and fortune telling so we enjoyed bringing that aspect of it into the release date of the single. July 14th 2015 Miku joined Flusay Girls after her email application was approved. September 19th 2015 Flusay Girls released a new single titled "Jump Jump Midnight Fever" The primary digital single was released including bonus Pixel art Gif's of the members and Staff, off vocal version and MIDI file for Karaoke use. This was the debut track of member Cookie (and only track Cookie featured in) . The release date in numerology is a number 9! (1+9+0+9+2+0+1+5=2+7=9!) which is a number of conclusion, the end of a 9 year cycle and the start of another. This date was thought to start a new age in Flusay Girls with a fresh start new direction and purpose as was agreed by the members. This was reflected in the MV itself with a retro Flusay Girls feel going back to the very original theme images of multicolored stars representing each members colour. November 2015 Flusay Girls created an official instagram account to showcase its members photos and also short video clips of their solo dance covers and group promotional content including a hashtag for each of its members including #FGKila #FGLiiLian #FGNanami #FGJuju #FGHollyHeart and #FGYaima to make it easier for people to track or tag their favourite members. November 19th 2015, Members Nana, Oribia and Karman all graduated due to complete inactivity. Miku also graduated due to inactivity. 20th December 2015 as a special Christmas event for the first time Flusay Girls released a Digital mini album and coming to a Total of 15 miniute's long a Christmas Carols video combining the talents of members Nanami, Holly Heart, Kila, Lii Lian, Miku and Juju to create shuffle units and solo's as never before seen on Flusay Girls. This was Miku's debut track however she only debut as a backing vocalist as she was already graduated from the group at the time of release. December 31st 2015 As the last act of the year Flusay Girls Members Dexo, Cookie and DdollMe all graduated. Cookie chose to leave Flusay Girls but to remain an active member of Jelly Heroine (Flusay Girls Dance cover Team) whist DdollMe and Dexo both graduated due to inactivity. 2016 24.01.2016 Flusay Girls released their first Mini Album of the year called "It's a Shmemix" which includes 5 remixed versions of popular Flusay Girls Originals like No More Salvation and Chibi March. The album was a digital release on Bandcamp and included a full audio video on YouTube. From April 12th 2016 Solo dance covers started to be uploaded regularly on Flusay Girls main youtube channel including some combination song and dance covers and split screen dance collaborations between the members. The decision was made to do this to keep the main channel more active between original content and music videos while highlighting some of the members solo videos they created for their own channels and create a showcase of content for all active members in one place making it easier to search and access each members videos. April 27, 2016 Flusay Girls created a Tumblr account where people can submit reviews, posts, fanart or messages and gain more interactive feedback from people by hosting events and contests which would then go on to shape their next music video "No More Salvation" consisting of all current members Lii Lian, Juju, Natalie, Yaima, Holly Heart and Kila. June 11, 2016 Flusay Girls decided to graduate all inactive trainees of the dance group Jelly Heroine and Jelly Villain so that the group could continue its activities and expand in the future as a trainee group where anyone who successfully apply's to join Flusay Girls will have the opportunity to do dance covers with some of the current members and retired members until they either graduate or are promoted to Flusay Girls. Discography 2010 Nyan Nyan Matte Matte - "Meow Meow, Wait Wait!", one version sung by Flugel, another sung by Laura Tokyo Game Show - created and sung by Nanami for a contest Shiawase Kimochi '''- "Happy Feeling", a song written by Nanami about her friendship with Lindsay, sung by 2smile (subunit composed of Flugel and Velonica) Clouds '- Halloween special sung by Nanami and Ayame '2012 Chibi March - debut single of subunit Chibi Sailor School '2013' Christmas Song - 'sung by Nanami, Yaima and Holly Heart '2014 POWDER '- released March 10th, sung by Nanami, Yaima, Holly Heart, Kila, Kitty and Dexo '2015 No more Salvation Members in Single: Nanami, Yaima, Holly Heart, Kila, Juju and Dexo. Jump Jump Midnight Feve'''r - released September 19th, this song is a throwback to 2010 FG, sung by Nanami, Dexo, Holly Heart, Kila, Cookie and Juju. Cookie's debut in Flusay Girls '''Carols in Cyberspace - released December 20th sung by Lii Lian, Juju, Nanami, Kila , Miku and Holly Heart. 2016 Networks *Official site *Forum *Main Youtube channel *Diary Youtube channel *Google+ *Twitter *Facebook *Soundcloud *Bandcamp *CafePress Category:Idol group Category:Create original songs Category:Flusay Girls